Darkness Before Light
by Sapphirethief
Summary: Kurama Starts to have dreams of his past.Just as he gets a new mission! YomiKurama Yaoi! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the YYH characters.(

**Sapph:** Yay! My first YYH Fanfic! Well the only one that came out right.

**Taki:** Yeah like your Kurama hiei one that...(Is knocked out by a flying pan.)

**Sapph:** Opps... Anyways I hope you like it. I love Kurama and some many pairings involving Kurama!)

**Aivi:** (Holding Taki up.) Oh and please review or Sapph will start to cry. Thank you very much!

**Darkness before Light**

**By Brianna Spargur**

**YomiKurama**

**I Had another dream about my past and like all the others I woke up screaming.**

**My mother was at the door.**

**"Shu-kun are you alright/"**

**"I'm fine, ka-san. Just another nightmare."**

**"Alright then but if you need to talk..."**

**"Thank you, ka-san."**

**She smiled and walked back down stairs. I couldn't stop thinking about the dream.**

**Unlike the others this one wasn't about Kuronue. This one was about Yomi. It was about the**

**day I betrayed him. We now have an uneasy friendship and I know theres no way it will ever**

**go beond that. All to late I fined myself in love with him but I have hurt him to much to ever**

**ask for more than that.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Week later**

**I had been call to Koenma's office once more. We had another mission and this one**

**was to protect Yomi himself.**

**"Ok pacifier breath why would Yomi need our protection?" asked Yusuke.**

**"Yeah what he said," said Kuwabara.**

**"Baka"**

**"What did you say shrimp!?"**

**"I also wish to know." I said.**

**"Of course...well it seems Yomi has become ill but no one can tell with what. All we**

**know right now is that it has him bedridden and that he has enemys low enough to atack him**

**while he's this weak. So he needs someone to watch over him until we can find a cure. What**

**do you say?" answered Koenma.**

**"Do we really have a choice?" asked Yusuke.**

**"I'll do it!" I answered.**

**Everyone looked over at me strangely but at this point I didn't care. All I wanted**

**was to rush to Yomi's side. If he was poisoned it was possible I knew the cure.**

**"Of course then. You'll be the one to stay by his side. Yusuke, you and Hiei will**

**try to find out who did this and why." said Koenma.**

**"Fine whatever."**

**Koenma opened a portal that lead right into Yomi's room. The team quickly jumped**

**through the portal. I of course was the first one in. We appear directly by his bed. Yomi lay **

**panting on the bed.**

**He looked weaker than any of them had scene before. Shura, Yomi's son, sat silently next to **

**his father. He looked up as I walked up to the bed.**

**"Shura, what happened?" I whispered.**

**Shura looked so tired and sad. I wanted to lean over and comfort him but I stood in **

**place. Simply watching Yomi labber to breath.**

**"I don't know. He was in a meeting. One moment he was fine and heathy! The next he **

**was on the floor unconious!" Shura whimpered.**

**I laid a hand on his shoulder.**

**"It'll be fine. I'm here to help him get better and the others are here to find out what **

**happened." I said.**

**Even I felt shaken to the bone at Yomi's condition. Still I kept a calm mask up to help **

**reasure Shura. I pulled the boy up and pushed him towards the door.**

**"Go to sleep, Shura. I'll watch over Yomi." I assured.**

**He looked uneasy but knoddled. He walked to the doors and stopped. He turned back **

**around towards me.**

**"You will let me know should anything happen? Won't you?" he asked.**

**I smiled gently at him and felt a sadness. Oh Yomi was so lucky to have a son like**

**Shura.**

**" Of course I will. Now go get some sleep." I said.**

**I turned towards the others whom still stood in the same spot. I raised my eyebrow **

**alittle in amusement.**

**"You too! Go t o your rooms and get settled in!" I laughed.**

**"Well then if Kurama doesn't need right now lets go! I'll race you!" yelled Yusuke.**

**Yusuke hit Kuwabara on the back and ran from the room. Kuwabara had to cauch **

**himself so as not to hit the floor and ran after Yusuke.**

**"Hey! Wait for me!" he called.**

**Hiei sat on the window ceil looking out at the surroundings.**

**"Hn...baka. I'll search the area."**

**He jumped out the window and disappeared. I couldn't help but laugh at the antics **

**of my friends. I sat down in the chair Shura had been using. I leaned over an touched Yomi's **

**hand.**

**"Yomi...don't worry I'll find a way to help you," I whispred.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any of the YYH charaters! (

**Sapph:** The second chapter! Also I got two reviews from the best people in the world!

**Taki:** Well aren't you going to say who.

**Sapph:** Oh right! Heh oops... Their **Tala ishtar **and **Annielover5**! So go read their storys or else I'll

send Taki after you!

**Taki:** Why me?

**Aivi:** do you not like them, Taki? ( Pouts)

**Taki:** N..No of course I like them!

**Sapph:** See so read their storys people! Oh and please review. It would make me happy.

(puppy dog eyes)

**Taki:** Who cares!?...( Is suddenly knocked out by another flying pan.)

**Sapph: BE NICE!** Oh and as a warning my spelling sucks. Also the peolpe who are supposed

to help me check for errors are to busy. So I'm really sorry! (Bows to everyone)

**Chapter 2**

A man sat in the shadows of what seemed to be an office of some sort. He

was watching the tv across the room. He sipped from his wine glass in a slow

motion. Savering every drop. A cat demon knelt before him.

"All is going as planned, Master," she purred.

He reached out and scratched behind her ear as she purred.

"Good...for you know what happens when they don't," he said.

She flinched at hearing that. Yes, she knew what happen when things didn't

go the way Master liked it.

"Start on the next step. Oh and Kurai make it intertaining," he whispered.

He smiled then and his fangs couldbe seen from the dark. Kurai shivered and

rushed out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat at Yomi's side watching him sleep. I reached out to move the hair out of

his eyes. Eyes that would never be scene by anyone ever again because I blinded

him in my ignorint youth.

"Oh Yomi..." I sighed.

I still hadn't figured out what plagued my Lord. All I knew at the time was that

he

had been poisoned. What kind I still didn't know. It had to have been recently

diveluped.I had never scene it before neither as Kurama nor as Youko. Yomi rolled

over and began to wake.

"Kurama?" he asked faintly.

"Yes, Yomi?" I answered.

He tried to sit up but I wouldn't let him. He was to weak to fight. So he let me

push

him back down and under the covers once more.

"What's going on?" he croaked.

I felt like crying in that moment. Never before had I scene him so weak,

helpless,and in so much pain.

"Your ill right now but I'm here to play nurse," I whispered trying to lighten the

mood.

Yomi tried to smile as best as he could and put his hand over mine.

"Then I'l be better before we know it. Unless the Bandit King has lost his

touch," joked Yomi.

I chuckled at him. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. I had

missed this. After all it wasn't like we were friends anymore. This was the first time

he hadn't acted th Lord towards me.

"I can't lose my touch if you and Hiei won't stop getting into trouble." I laughed.

Yomi laughed along with me but stopped when he started to cough up a lung.

I grabbed a glass of water that had medicine I had prepared in it and handed it to

him.

"Thank you," he managed to craok out.

Yomi drank all of it and seem to calm down. I let out a sigh of releaf.

"You should get some rest, my Lord." I said.

He smiled tiredly over at me. Like he was telling me to stop being a mother

fox.

"Hn," he growled.

"Sorry but Hn is copywrited by Hiei. So try again." I joked.

He chucked and relaxed once more.

"Will you be here when I wake then?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I will be." I answered.

He reached out and grabbed my wrist. Pulling me into the bed next to him. I

yelped as I toppled over.

"Yomi!" I cried.

"Yes, Kurama? Is there a problem."

"What in the Makai are you thinking!?" I grumbled.

I started to get off the bed when Yomi pushed me back down.

"Ymoi?" I questioned.

Yomi was now leaning over his poor advisor, Me!

"I ca tell your tired, Kurama and I know you better then to expect you to go to

your own bed to sleep. But you won't be uch help to me if you pass out. So you'll just

have to sleep here!"

Yomi laid back down as I tried ijn vain to cauch my breath. This wasn't what I

was expecting when Yomi finally woke. Few minutes later and I was once again

watching him sleep. Though this time from the bed.

"I really should go tell Shura but I don't want to disturb either of them. You

haven't changed as much as I thought you had, Yomi." I whispered as I too fell

asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke stepped out of his room and looked about the hall.

"I guess it's time to get to work," he yawned.

He walked off to Yomi's office. He stopped at the reseption's desk. Yomi's

secretary sat there painting her nails. She was pritty bit damn if she didn't have an

attitude problem. Yusuke put on his cocky smile.

"So babe, any enemy's of Yomi you know of?" he asked.

She looked up at him in a bored manner.

"Yep," she said as she smacked her gum.

"Mind making a list of them for me?" he growled.

This woman was starting to drive him crazy.

"As a matter of fact I do," she answered.

He blinked a few times and frowned. What was wrong with her? Didn't she

care that her Lord could be dying!?

"Just do it," He barked.

She frowned at him and went back to painting her nails. That did it!

"Listen lady do it or get my reigun somewhere the sun don't shine!" he yelled.

He pointed his finger at her as if ready to shot. She dropped her nail polish.

"You wouldn't!" she said

He raised his eyebrow. She oviously didn't now him very well. He smiled

wickedly.

"Oh but I would." he chuckled.

She actually looked slightly afraud now but still tried to protest.

"It would never be allowed!" she stated.

He simply laughed at her.

"First off I don't care if is or not. That won't stop me. Second of all I'll just tell

Koenma you were interfering with the mission. I could even go as far as saying I

thought you were one of the bad guys," he said.

He said it as if it had already happened. She was visablly shaking now.

"Aaaa..lright I'll make you the list," she squeaked.

He smiled as she started on it.

"Thank you. Now wasan't that easy," he chuckled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sapph:** I hope everyone liked it! Annielover5, was it better or worse?

**Taki:** Shut up! It's time for bed.

**Sapph:** Oh right! Goodnight everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sapph**: I am so so sorry this has taken me so long! (makes a deep bow)

**Taki**: It took you long enough brat!

**Sapph**: I know! (teary eyed) I got stuck and I'm trying to keep the characters in character! Its harder than it looks!

**Aivi**: We know and your doing just fine. You even got a few more reviews!

**Sapph**: I know! Isn't great! (bright as the sun smile)

**Taki**: Just get on with it!

**Sapph**: Fine but first a warning to my faithful readers. There will be an OMC in this story and I mean other than the bad guys. It is one that will turn up in many of my storys should I write more storys. Now on to the story!

**Taki**: Finally!

**Aivi**: Please forgive all spelling and grammer errors. Sapphire has lost her beta reader. Thank you!

" **- speaking out loud**

'**- thoughts**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**Shura slipped down the hall to his father's room. The worry he felt for his father made it hard to sleep. If he was to be awake and worried he would prefer to do so at his father's bedside. He quietly opened the door and peeked inside. His eyes grew to the size of saucers and a dark blush bleed across his cheeks. Beyond the door lay his father tightly rapped about Kurama. They both fast asleep. He quickly closed the door and took a step back.**

"**I may need sleep after all," he sighed.**

**As he walked back to his room he gave nasty glare to a passing servant. As means to keep the servant silent or met the deadly consiquinces.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As the door shut Kurai crept into the room from the balcony.**

"**Master, will be so pleased," she whispered.**

**She clamped both hands over her mouth as those laying in the bed stirred. She didn't make one single move until she was sure they were still asleep.**

'**I need to hurry.'**

**She crept over to the table were a new glass of water sat. After taking out a small bag she dumped a generous amount of silver powder into it. Then as quickly as she could she leapt from the room.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**At the same time Shura was going to his father's room Botan floated threw Yusuke's window. She took a quick look around. She wasn't surprised that it looked like a tornado had hit the room. Even if it had only been one day since they got there. What did surprise her was that Hiei was also in the room. He was listening to something Yusuke was saying!**

"**Oh hey Botan!…What's that stupid look for?" shouted Yusuke.**

**Botan snapped her mouth shut and leveled a glare at Yusuke. The next thing he knew he was smacked upside the head by an oar. Botan stood by with a satisfied look upon her face.**

"**Now than what brings you here, Hiei?" she asked.**

"**Hn, work."**

**He simply pointed to papers spread out on the bed. She walked closer and picked one of the papers up. It had a list of names, their race, and possible motives written out. She let out a small gasp before a large grin spread across her face.**

"**Wow! You've really been working hard, Hiei!"**

"**Wait! What!? Hey I'm the one that got those!" cried Yusuke.**

"**Baka."**

**Botan covered her mouth as she began to giggle. She had already known for the secritary was spreading the rumor of her injustice but it was fun to tease Yusuke. No worry's though. She had taken care of that woman. A wicked cat like smile made it upon her lips. Yusuke took a step backwards.**

"**Are you going to try and hit me again?" he asked.**

"**Of course not Yusuke! Now I think we should take this to Yomi. He may be able to give us some insight on the matter at hand."**

**So they began gathering up the papers. Well Yusuke and Botan did anyways. Hiei just flitted out the window as usual.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I jolted up from another nightmare and quickly checked the man sleeping next to me. He didn't seem any worse but not any better either. I could have sworn I heard something. I looked around but the room was empty except for us. I almost jumped out of my skin as I felt a hand touch my arm.**

"**Kurama?"**

**I looked to my left to see Yomi's hand resting on my arm and sighed in relief.**

**I could tell he was worried.**

"**Its alright. Just a simple nightmare."**

**I didn't want to talk about it with him. We had just started acting as we used to and I didn't want to ruin that. He sat up slowly and I helped him rest his back on a load of pillows. He gently tousled my hair. Right where my ears would have been. He always used to do that when I was upset.**

"**A nightmare is never simple, Kurama and yours never are. Still if you don't want to tell me then you need not."**

**If I had my ears right now they would be pressed to my head. I felt awful about this. The guilt welled up inside me and I rested my head upon his shoulder.**

"**Soon Yomi I will tell you everything. Once your better. Just not now. Not yet."**

"**Of course Kurama."**

**I looked up to see a gentle smile play across his lips. I had a sudden urge to kiss him but I held myself back. It wouldn't do to rush things. Exspecially when it was going so well.**

"**Oh isn't that sweet."**

**I quickly went into a defensive position. Why hadn't I felt it coming!? Maybe because you were to busy drooling, my mind berated me. As my head swung around I got a good look at the person and nearly fell from the bed.**

"**Kit!" cried both Yomi and myself.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sapph**: Sorry its so short! I'm going to continue writing on it and I hope to get the fourth chapter up in the next few weeks.

**Taki**: Yeah but this time don't forget about it.

**Sapph**: I'm sorry what more can I say!

**Taki**: Heheh you really want to know?

**Aivi**: Be nice Taki! Now than please review if you would like to and have wonderful day!

**Sapph**: Bye-Bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** ok again I have to say sorry for leaving this for so long! I want to thank littlefoxling101.2 and nejixxgril for reviewing! I hope you enjoy!

" = speak

' = thoughts

'_italics = projected thoughts_

A silver kitsune that brought to mind Youko stood there. He was slighter of build and far more feminine then Youko was, though. Kit smiled and sauntered over to the bed. He took the water glass and gave a 'you don't mind right' look. I shrugged my shoulders so he smirked and drank it.

"Ahh…that's better. I had to travel a ways to get here."

"Are you here to help Yomi?"

"Well of course. I have seen this before after all."

This immediately perked me up. Kit was a fellow plant wielder and that he had possibly seen this before gave me hope.

"Where and do you know the cure?"

"It was in a small village in the mountains to the north east of here. They have a small flower there. It looks harmless but it's got a potent poison. They used a strange fruit to..."

Kit suddenly swayed and pitched forwards. I had to lunge from the bed to catch him before he hit the ground. The world spun before Kit's eyes.

"The water…"

Was all Kit got out before his world went dark. His body began to shiver in my arms. Yomi struggled from the bed to kneel next to us.

"Poison?"

"I think so but…it's not the same as the one used on you. And..."

"And?"

"I think it was mean't for me."

This caused Yomi to frown deeply. The shivering was getting worse and that was worry some.

'_Hiei...something's wrong with Kit. Bring Botan quick_!'

Quicker than ever before, Hiei appeared a squealing Botan, in hand. I could hear Yusuke yelling from further down the hall. Hiei dropped her and looked in horror at Kit. Suddenly a great poof of smoke surrounded me. It stung my eyes and caused me to cough violently. I could hear them call out my name but I was far more worried about checking on Kit. I pulled out seed that would help clear the smoke. I faltered as I looked to Kit. In place of the seductive kitsune now sat a small child.

'Oh Hiei is not going to like this.'

Kurai knelt at the feet of her Master. Her plan had failed and she was awaiting punishment. A gently hand ran through her hair unexpectedly. She looked up in shock to see her Master grinning. Her Master was pleased!

"You aren't mad?"

"No Kurai. Your plan may have missed its mark but it caught an important player still."

She purred and rubbed into her Master's hand.

"Your move now, Kurama."

**AN:** I know it's very short and I'm sorry. I promise my next chapter will be longer! If you enjoyed please review! It helps me to want to write more on this story.


End file.
